


Between The Lines

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV), The Royal (TV 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Gina and Jill have a blossoming romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blurring Lines

Gina isn’t sure why her words falter out when she sets eyes on Jill. She sighs, then, knowing she can’t keep it quiet, finishes what she’d been saying, her eyes dropping from Jill’s face to her hands, a bright flush of shame on her cheeks. 

Jill half-smiles, then speaks gently. She knows what it can do to someone to find themselves hit by new feelings. Gina had already been nervous, and she knew that clearly enough, but then the woman had surprised her, speaking softly but shyly honestly. 

Jill had done what she could to be sure that Gina would be alright. The woman needed very little help, but clearly needed rest and to be cared for. The woman seemed weaker than when she had arrived by the time she was shown to a room. 

At first Jill had expected to have to fight her case but, as was often the case, she had been surprised by the kindness of Sister Brigid. She had not wanted to come back to work after losing Gordon and yet, she was oddly glad that she had now.


	2. Accidental Romance

At first Gina had seemed nervous, but, as she became steadily more rested, she seemed to relax a little, trusting that she was safe with the people here. She had slowly opened up to Jill, talking about the past, the people she had loved and lost, finally letting her guard down. 

Jill had seemed to understand, responding with her own war stories. Between them they had survived a lot but now, when Jill found herself watching Gina, she knew that something was beginning to blossom. It had started as simply work for Jill but she had a feeling they would find ways to grow the relationship. 

She had sought Gina out when she returned to work, noting that there was yet another, young, female, doctor hovering at the bar and smirking just slightly as she moved closer. 

“Hello Gina…”

The second the woman had backed off Jill had laughed. 

“Still flirting with the local doctors then?”

“Part of the job, that’s all.”

It had taken long enough for things to change, but, eventually Gina had smiled, inviting herself over to Jill’s. The two had made their way back, Gina eventually spending the night.


End file.
